


karaoke and other paradises of shiratorizawa

by greyedscale



Series: ushiten week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Tendou Satori, Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Established Relationship, M/M, Song fic, Tendou Satori Has Self-Esteem Issues, effects of past bullying, no beta we die like hinata’s training camp invite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedscale/pseuds/greyedscale
Summary: Shiratorizawa has a tradition of celebrating their wins and cheering up from their losses with karaoke. A look into the completion of this tradition after they lost to Karasuno.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Semi Eita, Tendou Satori & Shiratorizawa Academy, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Shiratorizawa Academy
Series: ushiten week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893910
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	karaoke and other paradises of shiratorizawa

They don’t really know when the tradition had gotten started, but by the time the current generation of Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club members are third years, it is already a cemented Tradition™ to go out for karaoke after every single game they’ve played–be it a win or a loss (it is actually a common preconception that they only go out to celebrate wins, but, as Goshiki has been informed, they, in fact, go out after _every_ game–yes, even after losses).

Really, the strangest thing about this tradition, at least according to Shirabu, is the fact that Tendou does not participate. Usually, the middle blocker is the first to volunteer to participate in anything even remotely related to socialization or anything unrelated to volleyball. However, Tendou has had a laundry list of reasons of why he can’t participate in karaoke from “I have a sore throat” to “it’s against my religion” to “too much homework/Shounen Jump to catch up on, why don’t you all go ahead of me… I’ll catch up if I have time.” Yet, Semi has always insisted that this is in character for Tendou.

Every time Shirabu tries to blame Tendou’s shiftiness on his personality or nature, Semi is there with a counterargument.

“I’m sure the rest of you just aren’t aware because you weren’t here for Tendou’s first year and have only ever known him as the Guest Monster, but he’s actually really self-conscious of his talents,” Semi would state.

Ushijima would nod in agreement before adding a rare comment, “Satori was not always accepted for who he is and, as a result, does not like to show his true self to anyone. If you are lucky, he will sing for you one day.”

The entire Shiratorizawa team doesn’t quite know how to react to that, but they usually settle on the conclusion that, of course, as his boyfriend, Ushiwaka would understand Tendou better than anyone.

So, it’s not quite that they don’t believe in their captain, but rather, Tendou’s never given them a reason to believe it was the truth. Thus, Tendou’s ability to sing–outside of his creepy game songs about breaking his opponents’ hearts–is a well-kept open secret among the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club.

\---

It’s the day of the Spring Interhigh finals, and no one feels like celebrating. After all, the great, powerhouse school, Shiratorizawa, had just lost to the underdog, Karasuno. They had cried all the way up until they boarded the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club’s designated bus. Once they were on the vehicle, all sniffling stopped, and they travelled back to their school in contemplative silence (at least that’s what Coach Wahijou likes to think… instead the reason for the quiet was mostly exhaustion and fear of provoking the coach’s ire).

Ushijima has just finished giving all the underclassmen his tips on how to improve, and Goshiki is already a melted puddle of a mess on the Shiratorizawa gym floor. Volleyballs are scattered throughout, a testament to the team’s follow-through on their 300 serve punishment.

They’re done and everybody is getting ready to go to the karaoke place. Everybody, except Tendou that is. Tendou’s not changing out of his sweats and looks like he’s just going to head back to his dorm room. So, Ushijima decides that he has to do something.

“Satori,” the green-haired ace says as he puts his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Tendou responds absent-mindedly, turning around.

“You should come to karaoke with us today,” Ushijima states.

“I’ll think about it, Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou sounds tired… and a little bit sad.

“I can stay back with you,” Ushijima offers.

His other teammates may not have noticed it, but Ushijima remembers the moment when the lost with picture-perfect clarity. He remembers Tendou whispering, “Farewell, my paradise,” and he remembers Tendou telling him he’s quitting volleyball after high school with that broken look of resolve on his face. He knows what today has meant to Tendou.

“Satori…,” Ushijima begins again when Tendou looks like he’s going to protest, “You don’t have to come, and you don’t have to worry about me having fun with our teammates or anything. But, I think it would help if you could give a proper send-off to your paradise.” _Celebrate with your teammates one last time, even if it’s just reminiscing over previous victories and how far we’ve come. Your paradise may have ended today, but today’s not over yet._

Tendou’s quiet for a moment before he responds. “I’ll think about it, Toshi,” he responds more genuinely than he did earlier. “Now, you go have fun with everyone else, okay?”

Ushijima nods, whispers something in Tendou’s ears, and then leaves.

\---

The entire team had rented out a few karaoke rooms, all of the regulars and third years squeezing into one together, leaving the underclassmen to duke it out over the last couple rooms. Afterall, this is the send off for the third years and this year’s regular team.

What’s most surprising to people _not_ part of the Shiratorizawa team is that Ushijima is actually one of the most enthusiastic participants in karaoke, and that Semi does not keep up a sour face the whole time.

“Semi-senpai! Semi-senpai,” Goshiki calls out during one of the pauses between singers.

Semi just sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Goshiki?”

“How come Tendou-senpai never comes karaoke-ing with us? Does he… not actually like me that much,” the first-year questions, on the verge of tears.

Semi almost spits out his drink. He slouches a little, putting his hands behind his head to get a little more comfortable. “Heh, I guarantee that that’s not it. You’re like his favorite teammate after Ushiwaka over there.”

Goshiki stops sniffling at that. “How can you tell?”

“He used to have the same bangs as you,” Semi reveals.

“Waaaah, he did? Wait why didn’t he ever tell me? This is so cool,” Goshiki gushes.

“Ah,” Ushijima interrupts their conversation, “You’ll have to forgive Satori. His previous teammates… were not very gentle with him.” Everyone’s gone silent at Ushijima’s declaration and Goshiki looks like he’s about to ask another probing question when Ushijima continues.

“Coach Washijou and the Shiratorizawa team are the first teachers and classmates, respectively, to fully accept Satori for who he is. It’s because of this that he dislikes showing more parts of him than necessary–so he doesn’t give anyone more to complain about.”

And Goshiki is crying again. “That’s so sad, senpai,” he wails.

“It’s not,” Ushijima states, monotone, to the shock of everyone, “because it makes him who he is, and he trusts everyone here with that knowledge. He told me if anyone seemed too sad about him not being here right now, that I was allowed to disclose his past.”

“Geez, could you make it sound anymore like a business transaction and not something you’re doing for your boyfriend, captain?” Semi teases Ushijima, finally breaking the tension.

It’s a few minutes later, that Ushijima gets a phone text and steps out to make arrangements with the front desk.

Fifteen minutes pass, and some of the third years are getting a little bit antsy.

“Hey,” Semi elbows Reon and Soekawa, “Isn’t Ushiwaka taking a bit long?”

“Maybe Tendou called or something,” Tawnishi suggests.

And right as Reon is about to add his own theory, the screen in their room suddenly turns on. And there, in the screen, is another karaoke room in with just Tendou and Ushijima as its sole occupants.

“Hey, hey!” Tendou waves, and Ushijima smiles. Tendou’s got a guitar in his hands and Ushijima is holding a microphone for him.

“Did anyone know Tendou could play guitar,” Yamagata asks, shocked. The entire room looks at Semi, who raises his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, don’t look at me, I knew jack shit. Like we all know he could sing, right, but I thought that extended to his unsettling mid-game songs only.”

“So, I heard you’all were disappointed I didn’t show up,” Tendou’s voice projects from the screen, hushing up the mutters and frantic conversations going on, “So, I decided to come over and play a song for you’all–a Tendou Satori Original!”

He takes in a deep breath, strums his guitar a couple times, and opens his mouth:

“ _Celebration._

_Good wine wasted on the walls,_

_One-time gowns to wipe it off._

_Warm vibrations,_

_Hungry kisses in the halls,_

_Cheating hearts and Russian dolls.”_

The team is frozen in place, unable to move in the face of Tendou’s melancholy song. Some people are mid-way through bringing their drinks to their lips but have seemingly forgotten the action in favor of giving Tendou’s song all their attention.

_“We’re not going to get no sleep_

_And darkness moves over so discreetly._

_Are we monsters?_

_Led by the things we wanted,_

_Longing to be more honest,_

_Desperate to find what's_

_Haunting us, haunting us”_

Tendou’s eyes are closed as he strums his guitar and nods along to the beat.

_“Any day now,_

_Moon beams will come rescue you_

_If you're open to the truth._

_Time to come out._

_It's hard to find the chemistry_

_Cloaked with insecurity”_

Ushijima is also swaying in place to the beat of the song. It’s obvious he’s heard it before.

_“We’re not going to get no sleep_

_And darkness moves over so discreetly._

_Are we monsters?_

_Led by the things we wanted,_

_Longing to be more honest,_

_Desperate to find what's_

_Haunting us, haunting us._

_Monster?_

_Monsters?_

_Monsters?_

_Haunting us, Haunting us…”_

Tendou takes a break from singing, playing a progression of notes on his guitar. If anything, the third years and regulars have tears in their eyes, remembering all the times Tendou was called Guess Monster, the recent revelation ala Ushijima, and the contradictory fragileness of his confidence. So this is how he’s felt all this time, huh?

_“We’re not going to get no sleep;_

_We’re not going to get no sleep._

_Are we monsters?_

_Led by the things we wanted,_

_Longing to be more honest,_

_Desperate to find what's_

_Haunting us, haunting us.”_

Breathe in. Breathe out.

_Are we monsters?_

_Led by the things we wanted,_

_Longing to be more honest,_

_Desperate to find what's_

_Haunting us, haunting us.”_

Tendou winds down by playing his guitar, tears, likewise in his eyes. Ah, yes, how silly of him to forget that his paradise no longer consisted of just volleyball, but the whole team that’s raised him up to this point where he no longer had to ask if he was a monster.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[note 1]** come scream with my friends and i: [ https://discord.gg/GTNHyNr](https://discord.gg/GTNHyNr)  
> (although the server is mainly for the bnha fandom)  
>  **[note 2]** The song is “Monsters” by Hazlett


End file.
